Not That Type
"Not That Type" is a song by Gugudan. It is the first and title track in the mini album Act.5 New Action. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 좀 부족해 내가 참을성이 얌전하게 기다리기 하고픈 대로 난 있잖아 걔네들과는 달라 고분고분 상냥하게 내키는 대로 난 나답게 사랑하는 걸 바래 바래 먼저 다가갈래 갈래 넌 거기 있어 Baby 딱 거기 있어 지금 갈게 내가 내가 좋아한대 니가 내 맘에 든대 너는 어때 난 돌려 표현 못해 I’m not that type 싫다 좋다 그냥 말해 대답은 간단하게 심플하게 난 애매한 건 질색 I’m not that type 쿨해 Like that Ooh uh I’m not that type (쿨해 Like that) Ooh uh I’m not that type (쿨해 Like that) 난 솔직해 거짓말은 멀리 가식 따위 필요 없어 끌리는 대로 난 나답게 Right now (Yes) Right now (No) 샐/미 말해 Oh 어서 대답해 Baby Right now (Yes) Right now (No) 샐/미 말해 Yeah 대답해 Baby 있는 그대로 말해 말해 주저 없이 원해 원해 넌 거기 있어 Baby 딱 거기 있어 지금 갈게 내가 내가 좋아한대 (한대) 니가 내 맘에 든대 너는 어때 난 돌려 표현 못해 I’m not that type 싫다 좋다 그냥 말해 (말해) 대답은 간단하게 심플하게 난 애매한 건 질색 I’m not that type 쿨해 Like that Ooh uh I’m not that type (쿨해 Like that) Ooh uh I’m not that type Wo 미안 미안 미안 미안해 Wo 미안 미안 미안 미안해 내가 좀 당돌해 게다가 저돌적 밀당 같은 거에 시간 낭비 안 하지 Yeah (시간 낭비 안 하지 Yeah) 쿨해 Like that 내가 내가 좋아한대 니가 내 맘에 든대 너는 어때 (Whoa me) 난 돌려 표현 못해 I’m not that type 싫다 좋다 그냥 말해 대답은 간단하게 심플하게 (Tell me) 난 애매한 건 질색 I’m not that type (Oh not that type yeah) 쿨해 Like that Ooh uh (쿨해 Like that, you got it) I’m not that type (쿨해 Like that) Ooh uh (You got it) I’m not that type (쿨해 Like that) |-|Romanization= jom bujokae naega chameulseongi yamjeonage gidarigi hagopeun daero nan itjana gyaenedeulgwaneun dalla gobungobun sangnyanghage naegineun daero nan nadapge saranghaneun geol barae barae meonjeo dagagallae gallae neon geogi isseo Baby ttak geogi isseo jigeum galkke naega naega joahandae niga nae mame deundae neoneun eottae nan dollyeo pyohyeon motae I’m not that type shilta jota geunyang malhae daedabeun gandanhage shimpeulhage nan aemaehan geon jilsaek I’m not that type kulhae Like that Ooh uh I’m not that type (kulhae Like that) Ooh uh I’m not that type (kulhae Like that) nan soljjikae geojinmareun meolli gashik ttawi piryo eopseo kkeullineun daero nan nadapge Right now (Yes) Right now (No) Sa/Mi malhae Oh eoseo daedapae Baby Right now (Yes) Right now (No) Sa/Mi malhae Yeah daedapae Baby inneun geudaero malhae malhae jujeo eopshi weonhae weonhae neon geogi isseo Baby ttak geogi isseo jigeum galkke naega naega joahandae (handae) niga nae mame deundae neoneun eottae nan dollyeo pyohyeon motae I’m not that type shilta jota geunyang malhae (malhae) daedabeun gandanhage shimpeulhage nan aemaehan geon jilsaek I’m not that type kulhae Like that Ooh uh I’m not that type (kulhae Like that) Ooh uh I’m not that type Wo mian mian mian mianhae Wo mian mian mian mianhae naega jom dangdolhae gedaga jeodoljeok milttang gateun geoye shigan nangbi an haji Yeah (shigan nangbi an haji Yeah) kulhae Like that naega naega joahandae niga nae mame deundae neoneun eottae (Whoa me) nan dollyeo pyohyeon motae I’m not that type shilta jota geunyang malhae daedabeun gandanhage shimpeulhage (Tell me) nan aemaehan geon jilsaek I’m not that type (Oh not that type yeah) kulhae Like that Ooh uh (kulhae Like that, you got it) I’m not that type (kulhae Like that) Ooh uh (You got it) I’m not that type (kulhae Like that) |-|English= I lack a little in patience In calmly waiting I just do what I want I’m different from them I can’t be submissive or gentle I do what I want I want to Love my way I wanna go to you first Stay right there baby Stay there, I’ll go right now I said I like you I said I’m into you, how about you? I can’t beat around the bush I’m not that type Yes or no, just tell me Make it easy and simple I hate ambiguous answers I’m not that type I’m cool like that Ooh uh I’m not that type (I’m cool like that) Ooh uh I’m not that type (I’m cool like that) I’m honest, I’m far from lies No need to be fake Just do as you’re pulled I’m doing it my way Right now (Yes) Right now (No) Tell me, oh answer me baby Right now (Yes) Right now (No) Tell me, oh answer me baby Tell me straight up Don’t hesitate, I want you Stay right there baby Stay there, I’ll go right now I said I like you I said I’m into you, how about you? I can’t beat around the bush I’m not that type Yes or no, just tell me Make it easy and simple I hate ambiguous answers I’m not that type I’m cool like that Ooh uh I’m not that type (I’m cool like that) Ooh uh I’m not that type (I’m cool like that) Wo sorry sorry sorry Wo sorry sorry sorry I’m a bit bold and rash I don’t waste my time playing games, yeah (I don’t waste my time, yeah) I’m cool like that I said I like you I said I’m into you, how about you? I can’t beat around the bush I’m not that type Yes or no, just tell me Make it easy and simple I hate ambiguous answers I’m not that type I’m cool like that Ooh uh I’m not that type (I’m cool like that) Ooh uh I’m not that type (I’m cool like that) Category:Songs